


Mirror

by maryfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, survivance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An act of Survivance written for the Orphan Quest at survivance dot org.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> An act of Survivance written for the Orphan Quest at survivance dot org.

_truth_   
_skewed_   
_flawed_   
_perfect_   
_Mirror hanging on the wall_   
_show me what I see_   
_above all_   
_Anger_   
_Love_   
_Beauty_   
_Hate_   
_All of these things to seal our fate_   
_a world gone crazy_   
_tangled up in skeins_   
_of our own making_   
_If only if only_   
_the woodpecker sighed_   
_the steel on these scissors_   
_was as sharp as your eye_   
_Critical_   
_Choosing_   
_Picking_   
_slash and burn_   
_the forests of my mind_   
_With these_   
_your reflected_   
_lies_


End file.
